Invincible Pokémon Brothers
The Invincible Pokémon Brothers are a villainous trio of brothers in the Pokémon series, they use Fighting-type Pokémon, more specifically, the Hitmon-trio evolutions. They appeared as the main antagonists of the episodes "Gotta Catch Ya' Later" and "Cerulean Blues". History In Gotta Catch Ya' Later, they pestered Misty in order to challenge her to a battle. When Kim's Hitmonchan fared poorly against Misty's Politoed, the other two illegally sent in their Hitmonlee and Hitmontop to outnumber Politoed. But then Ash and Brock arrived to even the odds and the heroes managed to beat the cheating brothers. Turns out, The Pokemon Brothers were in cahoots with Jessie, James and Meowth of the Team Rocket trio, only because the TR trio promised them gold, but it turns out that the trio had lied to the Pokémon Brothers. Ash's Pikachu, Brock's Forretress, and Misty's Politoed all attacked the TR trio and the Pokémon Brothers, sending all of them blasting off into the sky. The Pokémon Brothers reappeared in Cerulean Blues, where they planned to get revenge on Misty. They took advantage of Misty's inability to control her Gyarados, claiming that she is no longer eligible to be a Gym Leader because of this. They then challenged Misty to a battle, with the winner becoming the new Cerulean Gym Leader, but the Pokémon Brothers' refusal to fight fairly (Hitmonchan faking to drown and all three using their Tentacruel) got them disqualified quickly, and when they shamelessly declared that they won "fair and square," Nurse Joy went on to ban them from all official Pokemon League matches. In retaliation, the Pokémon Brothers had their Tentacruel attack Gyarados, demanding to be declared the winners and have their ban lifted. When Misty took the Tentacruel's Poison Sting to protect Gyarados, nearly drowning in the process, Gyarados broke out of its cage, saved Misty, and sent the Pokémon Brothers and their Pokémon blasting off with Hyper Beam and Hydro Pump. Personality The Pokémon Brothers are incredibly arrogant, claiming to be the best Pokémon trainers around and often picking on trainers who they believe to be weaker than them. But for all their boasting, they are petty cheaters who do not follow the rules and constantly resort to dirty tricks. For example, they would have their Pokémon fake being incapacitated and hit the opponent when their guard is down, even when said opponent was trying to help. Another example is in a battle when the battling brother is losing, the other two would send out their Pokémon, resulting in a three-against-one matchup. The Pokémon Brothers are so delusional in their abilities that they actually believe they are not cheating and will even argue that they won fair and square if their cheating is called out. Being selfish brats, if they aren't allowed to have their way, they will throw angry tantrums at the people responsible, and even attack others until they get what they want. They are also surprisingly ruthless, in which they nearly killed Misty one time by allowing their Pokémon to attack her and cause her to drown. Most of all, they are cowards, as once they've finally realized defeat, they will panic and try to surrender. Members Kim is the red-head and leader of the three, Kail is the blue-haired member of the group, and Kai is the brown-haired obese member of the group. *'Kim' is known as Chan in the original. *'Kail' is known as Rin in the original. *'Kai' is known as Shan or Xian in the original. In the original version of "Cerulean Blues", their birth-order is stated, with Kai stating that he is the eldest and Kail stating that he is the youngest. By process of elimination, this would make Kim the middle brother. Pokemon 107Hitmonchan Dream.png|Hitmonchan (Kim's/Chan's) 106Hitmonlee Dream.png|Hitmonlee (Kail's/Rin's) 237.png|Hitmontop (Kai's/Shan/Xian's) 073.png|Tentacruel (Each of them) Gallery Invincible Pokémon Brothers.jpg|The Invincible Pokémon Brothers Navigation Category:Siblings Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Gangs Category:Teams Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Partners in Crime Category:Sadists Category:Dimwits